Hetalia: The Whole World Loves England
by the three yj geekz
Summary: There are many FrUK, USUK and other pairings involving England stories but hardly any where he's ALWAYS the uke . Request pairings(Through PM. I won't accept them if they're on the reviews)! Various England pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Erin: So, I'm off sick today and I thought I should write a little story. Sadly, I'm not on my computer so I can't update any of my other stories due to the files being on my laptop.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. No matter how much I wish, Santa Finland never seems to get me it… ;~;**

**Well, I thought of this little thing while looking at pairings including England. And we ALL know nearly everyone is paired with the little British man. And he's nearly always the uke except for with Japan and China among others. That's why I decided to write a story for when he's ALWAYS the uke :3**

**RATINGS: The rating will go to M just in case ;)**

**And it'll be for: Sexual stuff, swears and England being adorable :3**

**This is my first posted Hetalia fic so it might be a bit OOC but I'll try to keep in character .**

**I'll most likely use Russian, French, Chinese, German ect so I'll use Google translate which isn't always right so I'll put a translation at the end :D**

**I'm not very good at accents and the only one I know how to do is Germany/Prussia's so… Yeah ._.**

**Chapter One**

The world meeting, yet again, wasn't going as planned. America was yelling about heroes, France was trying to rape everyone, Belarus was in the air vents, Hungary was attacking Prussia with a pan and everyone was just doing their usual. An hour had past and still nothing had changed. Germany was starting to get pissed.

"Zat is enough! Jou are all acting like babies! Ve are in ze middle of a meeting and jou are all being idiots! Now, sit down and behave or else you can all answer to me!"

The countries imminently sat down and shut their mouths. An angry Germany wasn't fun.

Arthur bit the top of his pen due to the boredom. He couldn't wait to get home and just relax with some scones and a cup of tea. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening today as the meeting was being held in China.

Finally the meeting ended and the Briton got up and walked to the room Yao had given him. It was nice, not too small but not to big. A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, with a bedside table.

Maybe he could relax with a book?

He took Alice in Wonderland off of the table and flipped open to the last bit he had read. When Alice met the Mad Hatter. He had become addicted to this book and his brothers teased him for reading such a childish book.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Arthur sighed and put AIW on the table. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Mother Russia~ Naw, just kidding, it's America. Open up dude!"

Before England could reply, the door swung open and Alfred stood with his hands on his hips. "You seen the burgers? China hid them from me saying they weren't good for me," He grinned.

"You ate them all, remember?" England face palmed when America oohed.

"Well, you deserve something for helping~"

England felt his face heat up when America placed his lips on his. What was the wanker doing?

The lips left his and America was smirking.

One thought ran through Arthur's mind. _'Wow… What just happened?'_

**End of Chapter One**

**Erin: Yeah, so I noticed it got bad at the end but whatever.**

**Not all of them will be USUK but I know it's a popular pairing (I support both USUK and FrUK) so I decided to start with it. There will be more USUK just like there will be different FrUK, RusEng, GerEng ect drabbles but this is Chappie One ^.^**

**I'll only continue if peeps want me to. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: Yay~ I finally updated 030**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Hetalia °**

**This chapter's pairing: ItaEng... Yes. Even Italy tops England XD**

**Rated: T because of kissing and England's mouth that needs to be washed out with soap. Just fluffy kisses, though. And pocky *Evil grin***

**Let's use Country names this chapter :3**

* * *

England groaned and rolled over in his bed. How was it morning already? Usually, England would sleep to about ten, considering the fact it was Saturday. Quickly fixing his bed head-although it still looked the same-he got his suitcase from under the bed and pulled out a black suit. After getting changed, he started to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he smelt... Pasta? Was that Italian idiot making pasta of all things for breakfast?

A hyperactive Italy bounced out of the kitchen and grabbed the British man's hand. "You're the second person awake, including me!" He grinned. "I made pasta and after eating, we can play? Please say we can play!" England was ready to slap Italy. And he would have if he wasn't terrified of Germany. The Briton sighed. "Fine. I'll play... And do I really have to eat the pasta?" His answer was a pout from the red head.

Italy put two bowls of pasta on the table. "Eat up~" He smiled, tucking into his own. Even though he was scared of England, he would do ANYTHING to get the blonde nation to laugh, smile, grin, whatever.

* * *

They finished their queer breakfast and sat on the couch in the living room. China's place was nicely decorated with pictures of paintings and such. England nodded at Italy. "What are we playing then?"

"A game Mr Japan told me about! It's called pocky! One of us nibbles on an end of the chocolate and the other nibbles the other side!" Italy said, taking a packet of long, thin chocolate sticks from who knows. England narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "And what is the aim of this game?" The Italian shrugged and put one end in England's mouth. "Ready?"

England nodded and started biting up the stick, Italy doing the same at the other end. Suddenly, England got the meaning of this game. The two's lips were now gently pressed on each other's and a huge blush spread over England's face. Italy nearly squealed. How cute was the Englishman?

At that point, both Germany and France walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Erin: Personally, I don't like how this came out. It was shorter, dumber and just worse than I expected.**

**Whatever.**

**Tell me what you think~**

**Next chapter should be up today... Maybe... If not, I either updated the RusFrUK story or I put a new Hetalia X Vocaloid crossover when Arthur is Oliver and Francis is Len.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin: For once, I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... Happy? =3=**

**This chapter's pairing: GerEng. I like this pairing ewe**

**Rated: I dunno... T, I guess. For the same reasons as last chapter owo**

* * *

As Arthur stared at a beautiful looking cake in the window of a bakery, Ludwig was staring at Arthur. The Englishman had silky soft blonde hair, forest green eyes and the softest lips you could ever lay your eyes upon. All in all, Arthur was adorable. Ludwig mentally slapped himself. Why was he in love with his enemy?

"You alright there, old chap?" Ludwig was brought out of his thoughts as his crush was standing right in front of him now. "O-oh, ja. I'm fine. Let's just get zis over," He sighed.

What were they doing that the German disliked so much? Glad you asked. Arthur had been pulled along on one of Francis' shopping trips and Ludwig and Gilbert had been made to come along for unknown reasons. Most likely to carry the frog's bags and bags of clothes. There was one thing Ludwig did enjoy about this, though. When Gilbert and Francis were flirting with girls, Ludwig was able to spend some time with Arthur. And for that, he was grateful. "Mhm... Think we could sneak away or something?" Said island nation whispered.

"It's vorth a shot." The two blondes casually dropped the bags and started getting themselves lost in the crowds. Some incredibly rude people shoved the two out of their way and Arthur had managed to actually get lost.

Ludwig, being the obsessive crush he was, quickly noticed when the smaller had gone missing. Shit! It was going to be hard to find Arthur in this crowd. Way too many people were there and Arthur could be stuck with some idiots right now. Not thinking twice about being stared at, Ludwig started yelling. "Arzur! Arzur!"

Somehow, Arthur had managed to be in a small corner, waving in Ludwig' s direction. _Zank goodness for zat... If somezing had happened to MY little England, I vould not have been happy... _Ludwig thought, imaging what he would have done to the people if they had hurt Arthur. Well, can we just say that a few people would have gone missing? Most likely, forever!

* * *

Arthur blushed as he sipped his tea. Ludwig was staring at him. After getting lost and found, they decided to go to a little cafe here Arthur had gotten tea and Ludwig had coffee. Ah, the tea was warm. Arthur used his hand to fan his mouth area. It didn't help much. "Hm? Are jou alright?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I'm half left," Arthur joked, half heartedly. He had managed to swallow the tea and was no wondering why he didn't notice it earlier. Ludwig had lovely blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and, all together, an extremely handsome face. It made Arthur wish he was Feliciano and be able to look into those eyes forever.

Wait. What was he saying? Arthur was the freaking United Kingdom! He couldn't have worthless feeling like love! His whole face turned red and he forced himself to turn to the wall behind him.

He heard a soft chuckle and turned around to see Ludwig' s face a tiny bit away from his own. "H-huh? What is it, wanker?" He stuttered. Ludwig's hot breath on his cheek was distracting.

Ludwig smirked. "Jou vere staring. Don't even try to deny it," He said. "So, I'm guessing jou von't freak if I done zis." Arthur felt his breath get caught in his throat as Ludwig closed the space between their mouths. Heh... Ludwig was right. Arthur did have soft lips.

They stayed like that for a minute before Arthur broke the kiss and turned away. "Don't ever do that again..."

Ludwig frowned

_Oh, Arthur. Sweet, sweet Arthur. Vhy can't jou understand zat I love jou? Vhy can't jou love me?_

* * *

_Erin: That... Ended different than I intended to but I like it._

_Now, another one of my opinions. I think this is my longest, best written and favourite chapter so far. What do you guys think? What's your favourite chapter? Lemme know in the reviews!_

_And, yes. I notice that I'm using italics instead of bold for the author's note but WHATEVER. XD_


End file.
